


That Wasn't In The Script

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony helps Peter study for Drama class but it gets a bit too intense
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	That Wasn't In The Script

Since his return, Tony Stark had been back to his old self again. He spent most of his time working in the lab, fixing machines, building robots, coming up with ideas for new technologies. He loved working with his hands and his brain, nothing could make him happier. 

At Happy's request, he had started teaching Peter everything there was to know about, well, everything. One day, Tony hoped, when he was old or dead, he'd give the Industries and the suits all to Peter, so the little shit would need to be ready. They worked for days on end, and spent all their free time doing everything that Tony needed to do for work.

Tony had been rather busy, forgetting what day or time it was. He spent most of his time on the floor amongst all of his blueprints and plans, when his protégé walked in.

Peter Parker walked in with confidence, as he was used to being allowed to just walk in and make this place his own. He had to admit, he fucking loved it. He placed his bag on the desk that Tony gifted him, and looked up to see his mentor working hard.

Tony had a pencil behind his ear as he studied his work, furrowing his brows as he concentrated. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter greeted him with a smile as he began to pull out a collection of folders and notebooks from his rucksack. 

Tony jolted at the sound of his voice, and turned to gaze up at him, "Hey! I didn't know you were coming so early," he said as he stood up, stretching his arms and heading over to his desk. "What's all this?" He pointed at Peter's pile of work.

"Uhh, I'm a little behind on some homework. There's a class I'm just not doing well in." He admitted as he leaned back in his seat, staring at the pile.

The older man was shocked that the little genius actually had a class that he wasn't the top of. But, then again, having Tony Stark as your mentor had it's perks. Whatever it was, he knew he'd be able to help the kid ace it.

"That's what I'm here for!" Tony told him, walking closer to the desk. "Whatever it is, I help you out, get you that A plus." 

"If only you could," Peter laughed, sitting up and picking up the first folder. "It's not exactly something you'd be into."

"What are we talking about here?" Tony asked him with a raised eyebrow, picking up a folder and moving to open it. "Chemistry? Law? Maths?"

Peter shook his head, "Drama." 

Tony paused, staring up at Peter. "Drama?" He said with disdain. "Why on earth did you decide to take drama? It's not exactly a desired skill to take over my job."

The younger man laughed as he shrugged, "I thought it would be fun! And no offense, Mr. Stark but you're the most dramatic man I know." He watched as the older man chuckled.

Peter continued, "But apparently, Mr. Edwards thinks I'm 'unconvincing' and if I don't get it right by next week, he'll give my part away."

"That's not very fair," Tony frowned, heading over to his own desk with the file and sitting down on the edge of his desk. "If this for a stage play or something?"

"Yeah," Peter sighed. "And it's going to be filmed for the exam, so having this part is pretty big. I'm the main character, I just don't understand how I'm not good at this! I'm good at everything else!"

The older man watched as Peter slumped in his chair, feeling awful about his grades. The fact was, Tony was actually really good at drama when he was at school. And let's face it, dramatics were definitely his thing, but he really just wanted to get back to his work. 

But the look on Peter's face made him feel bad. In the last year they had been doing this intense level of the internship, he'd come to really care about the kid. They had become close friends, and Peter's wellbeing, as annoying as it was, had become one of his priorities. 

"Okay. So let me help you," Tony offered, watching Peter's surprised expression look over at him. 

"Really?"

Tony waved it off, "Yeah, of course!" He turned his attention back to the folder in his hands. "Tell me the scene and who I'm playing, and we can go whenever you're ready."

Peter paused for a second before hopping to it, finding the script copies in his pile as he began to explain to the older man. "Okay so, you're going to play… uh, Sarah,"

"I'm playing a girl?" Tony chuckled as he stood up, "Gee, thanks."

"You don't have to," Peter frowned, "If you would rather just work on your machines I'd understand -"

"No, no, no, I said I'd help you, let me see the script." Tony walked over to him and placed his hand out. The younger man hesitantly handed it over, slightly nervous.

"How are we going to do this? Will we run through it and you give me pointers?"

Tony nodded and moved into the open space, pushing his paperwork out of the way so they had room to move about. He stood and waited for Peter to come over and direct him. "Whatever you want, let's just get this going."

Peter hurried over to him and held the papers in his hands, nervously rereading the lines he knew off by heart. Acting in front of Tony was going to be so difficult because he really didn't want to look like a loser.

"Will you be staring at the script the entire time?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "Because that could be why you're unconvincing."

"No, I'm just nervous." Peter peered up at him, "I can do it without the script."

Tony nodded and gestured to him. "Then go. But I'll have to keep mine because I don't know the words, now, does Sarah sound like a man or do I have to change my voice? Because I will but I'm not overly happy about it."

Peter giggled, smiling widely as his face went red, "No, you're fine, just your normal voice." He put the paper down on the desk and came to stand in front of Tony, taking a deep breath in. 

"Okay. I'm ready, so my character's name is Jack, and I'm trying to convince you to give me a chance." He bit down on his lip and waiting to be told there was no chance in hell Tony would help him.

But the older man just raised his eyebrows and stared at the script. He pursed his lips and took a moment before he smiled up at Peter. "I'm game, go whenever you're ready."

That really surprised Peter, but he was thankful for the help so he wasn't going to question it. He took a few breaths in before he looked up at Tony, this time his eyes were connected to the older man's, reminding himself that he needed this A. 

\---

Tony glanced up at him and caught his eyes, there was something different there. Peter looked at him differently than he'd ever done before, and it was weirdly nice. He held the script up so he could look down when he needed to, but his attention was just on the younger man.

When Peter started to speak, he did so in a very dramatic way, over acting a little.

"I've been here for you through everything, I can't stop myself from loving you, Sarah,  
there's nothing I've ever wanted more than to kiss you." Peter stayed a few meters away from him, frozen to the spot and not moving. "I'll never hurt you like he did," he spoke in a flat, and unfeeling manner. "Please can I kiss you?"

Tony frowned. "Nope, do that again," he shook his head and gestured. "You're talking to me like I'm your fucking aunt, where's the fire? Do you love this girl or what?" 

"Uh, yeah?" Peter nodded, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He honestly thought acting was something he'd be good at, and after one line he was getting scolded? He should have taken art.

"Then you need to be more direct. Have you ever been in love before?" 

Peter shook his head, "No… not really."

Tony paused, frowning at the younger man as he tried to figure out how to get him to really feel it. "I need you to pretend that I'm not me, okay? I'm this girl that you've been dying to talk to, to kiss or whatever, she makes your heart beat faster," he explained, moving towards Peter. "You need to look at her like she is the only person in the world."

The younger man thought about it all, trying to analyse the words and try to put them into actions. "Okay, anything else?"

"Yes, stop standing there like a robot. Move around. You have plenty of room here, you're not dead, don't act like you have rigor mortis. You're desperate, you love her, you can't just say you love her from a mile away." Tony finished with placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Breathe, and let it come naturally. Acting is reacting to the other person, don't stress about how you look to others, feel the words."

"Okay, Mr. Stark, I think I've got this." Peter told him confidently, "Can we try again?"

"Of course. Action when you're ready, kid." Tony stood back, removing his hand, hoping that his pointers would help Peter become more alive. 

Peter went back into acting mode, this time, he looked at the floor, his head bowed slightly. Then he looked up at Tony with a new look in his eyes, one that the older man had never seen before. Peter stared up at him as if he was hopelessly in love, focusing on him and him alone.

"I've been here for you through everything," Peter spoke with a soft tone, one that said he felt it deep inside him. He took a step closer to Tony and kept their eyes on each other. "I can't stop myself from loving you, Sarah,  
there's nothing I've ever wanted more than to kiss you." 

Tony was lost in the moment, noticing how Peter's face expressed his fictitious love for this Sarah girl. For some reason, hearing the words from Peter, that he wanted to kiss him, even though they weren't directed at him, excited him.

The older man cleared his throat. "Do it once more," he told Peter. "But this time, stand close to me, put your hand on my face, try and, uh, make me feel like you really want to kiss me. I'm not convinced."

Peter swallowed and nodded, breathing deeply again. "This is so nerve-wracking," he confessed. "Are you sure it's okay to touch you? You don't even let me hug you that much."

"Jeez kid," Tony laughed, "Do you want that A or not? Come on, the best way to learn is by doing. Get your ass in gear or they're going to give your part away."

Peter was right, of course, they had no sense of intimacy in their friendship, but Tony found himself oddly attracted to the younger man in this moment, and he wanted to milk it for as long as he could.

"I'll get it right this time, can we just keep going? I want this to be perfect."

"Whatever you need, Pete." Tony commented, "Action."

Peter's 'love-eyes' were back. He walked into Tony's space, his eyes looking down at Tony's lips and then to his eyes. God. Why was Peter so damned attractive right now?

"I've been here for you through everything." He said with such raw emotion behind it, taking a step into Tony, almost so their bodies were touching. The older man felt butterflies nesting in his stomach, making him desperate to touch him. 

"I can't stop myself from loving you, Sarah," his hand raised up and gently sat on Tony's warm jaw, his thumb smoothly caressing it. The older man lost his breath, his mouth open slightly as he could feel Peter's breath against him. Why did he have to smell like cherries? God, he loved cherries. 

Peter put emphasis on the word "nothing" as he whispered his next line, his eyes looking down at Tony's lips. 

"There's nothing I've ever wanted more than to kiss you… I'll never hurt you like he did,"

Tony had to bite down on his bottom lip to refrain from kissing Peter. That sounded so romantic and hot, Peter would never hurt him. He tried to remember his lines from the script because he knew his part was coming up soon.

Peter sounded like he was desperate with his next line. "Please can I kiss you?" 

The older man had to swallow hard. It was his line, he almost felt too lost in the moment. "Why…" he whispered, "Why should I believe you, Jack? I've only ever been hurt." 

This was true for Tony, all he'd ever been is cheated on or abandoned. He really felt these words as he spoke them, staring at Peter's perfectly dazzling eyes as he felt his breathing change. 

His hand gently moved to Peter's waist, holding him ever so gently, hoping that the younger man was starting to notice their situation. 

"Because I mean it," Peter whispered, letting his other hand sit on Tony's chest, feeling the warmth of his filled out chest. "I'll _protect_ you." 

Tony's heart went wild, he was sure he was going to have a heart attack as he loved the idea of someone being protective over him.

"You're too important to me to lose, so can I kiss you?" He breathed, holding his chest against Tony's. 

The older man's mouth was dry, he wasn't sure he could carry this on much longer. His eyes wanted to close as he felt himself hold Peter's waist a little harder, "Yes." He gently rubbed their noses together, "Yes, Peter, kiss me."

Peter eliminated the distance between them, pressing his lips against Tony's in a moment of desperation. It was Peter's first proper kiss, even though it was an act. He whispered as he felt Tony kiss him back, slowly to begin with as their lips moved against each other.

Tony's hands held onto Peter's waist, pushing a little more against him. Peter was so sweet and needy against him, holding him closely. Stark couldn't help himself, he licked at Peter's lip, begging him to open it up. 

And Peter accepted, letting Tony's tongue explore his mouth as he clung onto him, his hand moving to grip in the older man's hair. The older man was in heaven, tasting Peter and his cherries, scooping him up in his arms. 

Peter moaned into him, completely forgetting about the script as he kissed Tony harder, tilting his head and letting his own tongue join in. The older man spun him around and lifted him onto the table that was behind them, gripping at Peter's hips and wrapping his legs around him. 

Breathless, Peter whispered against his lips. "That wasn't in the script," he smirked.

"Neither was this," Tony leaned in again, this time, going for more than just a kiss.


End file.
